Explosive Adventures
by Lady Seren Dark Bunny Hope
Summary: A package needs to be delivered to the gang in Atlantis. Too bad UPS doesn't do Pegasus Galaxy. Just how are the gang going to celebrate the 5th of November? Humour, romance and seasonal fun within! RI.


**A/N:** Hi guys, SerenBunny here. This is the second of the Holiday Specials, but it is NOT necessary for you to have read the first one. This one is about the UK holiday 'Guy Fawkes'. The poem below is from my school years.

* * *

_Remember, remember the Fifth of November,  
__The Gunpowder Treason and Plot,  
__I know of no reason  
__Why the Gunpowder Treason  
__Should ever be forgot.  
__Guy Fawkes, Guy Fawkes, t'was his intent  
__To blow up the King and Parli'ment.  
__Three-score barrels of powder below  
__To prove old England's overthrow;  
__By God's providence he was catch'd  
__With a dark lantern and burning match.  
__Hulloa boys, Hulloa boys, let the bells ring.  
__Hulloa boys, hulloa boys, God save the King!  
__And what should we do with him? Burn him!_

* * *

Catherine tinkered under the consol, sparks flying as she did something. Dara placed her boot on the skate board that the female was lying on and pulled her foot back, revealing the fourteen year old Canadian girl wearing her normal wielding outfit and holding a hammer in one hand.

"What are you doing?" The eldest female asked the insaneish one.

"Baking a cake." Catherine deadpanned, sitting up. "What you doing?"

"Stopping you from destroying my ship." Dara replied and picked up the data pad.

"I made it!" Catherine glared.

"I put the gas in it." Dara pointed out.

"You only need gas for when the cloak is on." Catherine argued.

The American adult opened her mouth but the Canadian child bet her to it. "Its in case the jumper is pulled over and randomly checked for CO2 emissions."

Dara looked at the child genius and nodded. "Is he ready to fly?"

"He?" She raised an eye brow under the mask.

"I'm not calling my ship a girls name. I suck at the naming thing." Dara defended. "What are you doing?"

"I'm putting in a set predetermined route with a remote control on the jumper." Catherine explained, taking the helmet off and pointing to the data pad. "Basically I've put an auto pilot from here to Atlantis, so that if we need to get there in a hurry and your incapacitated we'll be fine."

"Planning on hurting me?" Dara asked, then frowned. "Why not also include from Atlantis to here?"

"Uh, security purposes." Catherine looked at her like she was crazy. "If you guys ever loose the jumper and someone figured out how to work it…"

"And we gave them a map we'd be screwed." Dara winced, thinking of how close to the truth Catherine was.

The two humans sat in silence before Daras phone beeped. After searching in her pocks she lifted it off the sup holder. "Want to visit Atlantis with me?"

"Shep-head text?" Catherine asked.

"No-wait, what?" Dara blinked.

"If the Stargates are open and you patch the call though the ship then you can call anyone in the next galaxy."

"You should work for Verizon." Dara muttered, then shook her head. "Don't distract me. Apparently there is a parcel that needs to be delivered."

"What kind of parcel?" Catherine asked as Dara walked to the overhead bins, opening one of them and ducking as a firework fell towards her head.

Closing the bin she opened the next one and grabbed a flat pack box. Reopening the first bin she started showing them into the box as Catherine crept towards the mobile sitting on one of the chairs.

'Can you take the fireworks in the jumper to Atlantis for Guy Fawkes night, cheers! xxx Kimbo' The text read.

"Guy Fawkes night?" She asked, looking at Dara and the three boxes of explosives.

"It's a British thing. Basically they celebrate blowing up some guy." Dara tried to explain.

"Oh my God that's horrible! And stupid…" Catherine muttered.

"I think the guy tried to blow up the government." Dara thought about what her friend in Scotland had said.

"Oh, okay." The high schooler replied, bopping her head, thinking about how much firepower would be necessary to do something like that.

Dara rolled her eyes at the explosion mad crazy child. "Are you coming with me or not?"

"What about Len and-"

"Doing coursework. I am not dragging them to another galaxy when the have a butt load of homework." Dara cut her off, moving to sit at the captain chair. "Are we good to go?"

Catherine looked at the nuts, bolts and wires sitting on the co-captains chair. "Uh, two seconds!"

* * *

An hour later the two earthlings found themselves outside their gate on the dark side of the moon.

"Hey how did you find the rockets?" Dara found her self asking.

"Do you really want to know?" Catherine raised an eyebrow.

"Erm, was it legal?" She asked.

"Kinda." Catherine shrugged her shoulders. "It was in NASAs rubbish bins, so _technically_ they were throwing it away!"

"You where right." Dara groaned. "I didn't want to know."

Catherine shook her head at the older girls antics. As she prepped the jumper for space travel through the almost active worm hole she double checked the scanners and made sure her calculations were correct.

"What calculations?" Dara asked.

"Someone on the other side send through a list of all the dates and times when there will be a solar flare, so I put them into a programme and set it up to tell me if our journey will fall into the start or end of the solar flares." Catherine explained.

"Rodney said something about that last time we met." Dara thought back to a few weeks previous. "He said he sent it to us."

"Wasn't a guys voice on the recording though, it was a female. Sounded old." Catherine shrugged.

"Hmm, strange." Dara shivered with a weird feeling going through her. "Anyway, lead of McDonald!"

"Isn't it MacDuff?" Catherine asked.

Dara shrugged and grinned.

Catherine rolled her eyes at the female, ignoring her comment of 'her eyes falling out' as she dialled the sister gate. After the wormhole established and the cortex became stable she nodded to Dara.

Dara took over the controls and guided the puddle jumper through the event horizon, frowning as the HUD popped up with several ships within firing range.

"Are those W-W-Wraith d-darts?" Catherine stuttered, causing Dara to whip her head around and stare at the scared girl.

'Of course she's scared! She's in a different reality facing space vampires!' Dara mentally berating herself for dragging Catherine into this mess. 'She should be at home building a nuclear reaction, not facing down aliens! Wait…'

"Catherine, get the shields to full power and get the weapons ready, I'll steer us clear from the darts and their weapons fire." Dara ordered, pressing the buttons and grabbing the joysticks, praying to the jumper that her first mission without any of-age back up won't end in disaster.

The puddle jumper seemed to hear her as it swirled with her thoughts, barely dodging the weapons fire that caught the back of the jumper, causing the flying machine to spin uncontrollably.

"Weapons would be of the good right about now! Or ten minutes ago!" Dara shouted as she fought with the controls to steady the ship.

"What weapons?" Catherine shrieked from her position at the back hatch, clinging on for dear life.

"What do you mean what weapons? You've gotta have some weapons stashed here somewhere, anywhere?" Dara continued, alternating between looking back at the girl and jerking them away from an incoming dart hell bent a suicide mission.

"I'm a fourteen year old kid! I don't know anything about weapons!" Catherine cried.

Dara abandoned the helm to look at her. "You mean I'm battling the Wraith, with no weapons, no back up and no hope in hell of getting out of here alive?"

Catherine looked at her then nodded fiercely.

"Great!" Dara muttered, jerking backwards onto the consol as some of the darts weapons got pasted their shield, banging her side onto the machinery, falling to the ground holding her side in pain.

Catherine darted forward and grabbed the controls, trying to steer them away from the Ships Of DOOM!.

Dara looked up and feared for a moment; this could be it.

'There's so much I didn't do! So much I didn't see! So much I didn't post!' She felt like crying.

Then something hit her leg.

Dara stared at the firework as they innocently rolled around the floor of the rocketing puddle jumper. "Catherine, how long will it take you to take these fireworks apart and make them into weapons?"

"TAKE THE CONTROLS!" Catherine yelled and they swapped places.

"I'm going to bring us down to a planet so we can use the atmosphere to shoot the darts with the fireworks." Dara explained as the ship dipped below two darts. "Hopefully we'll lose some of them."

"Erm, Dara, isn't there usually a hive ship with darts?" Catherine asked from her spot on the floor with the fireworks laying in pieces.

"These are just scouting ships." Dara shook her head. "They were probably scouting out the area because of the strange energy reading that the gate gives out when ever we come thought."

"Oh, okay." The dazed girl nodded, then put her attention into taking the remaining fireworks apart and making them bigger and better.

"You almost ready?" Dara asked, glancing back at the girl who was in her element.

"Almost, give me twenty seconds!" She replied.

"Your twenty seconds or real time twenty seconds?" Dara shot back.

"Real time." Catherine snapped.

"Hold on!" Dara advised as she forced the jumper into a nose dive.

"TO WHAT!" Catherine yelped as she was flung into the air.

The darts continued to follow the blue puddle jumper through the atmosphere of the planet.

"Are we ready to go?" Dara asked, glancing at the girl.

The younger female grabbed the modified fireworks and withdrew a roll of duck tape from her coat pocket and tapped them together, then grabbed a lighter and lit them up, shoving them into one of the unused and empty weapons storage/loading area. "Fire in the hole!"

"Wrong saying but it works." Dara muttered to her self, sending out the first lot of fireworks to a dart, miraculously hitting it on the first go. "Reload!"

"Loaded!"

The second set of fireworks hit the mark, but the third one misted by a mile.

"Last lot of fireworks!" Catherine pointed out as she lit the long fuses and shoved them into the weapons area.

'Better make this count then.' Dara thought to herself and brought her jumper up in line with the last remaining dart, focusing all her mind, will and power into shooting this son of a gun down.

The last lot of fireworks fizzed in the weapons port, waiting to be launched.

Catherine decided she was going to start praying.

As the fuse got shorter Dara found herself picturing the Wraith within the ship and slammed her hand on the fire button, sending the last lot of ammunition towards the surprise Wraith as he blew up.

"Watch the controls!" Catherine snapped, then looked at the still exploding fireworks. "Ohh, pretty."

The two girls stared at the atmosphere as the fireworks continued to go off, mixing with the remains of the Wraith scouting ships and casing explosions with various brilliant colours.

A beep on the HUD alerted them to a new visitor.

"Don't tell me its another dart!" Catherine groaned and sunk to the floor, head in her knees.

"Receiving a communicae-Sheppard?" Dara blinked, looking into the shocked faces of Atlantis Team One. "What are you doing here?"

"Scouting out the planet below for the weird energy signals that this sectors being giving off the last few weeks." John Sheppard replied. "What are _you _doing here?"

"Giving off those weird signals." Dara smiled. "Didn't you guys see the Wraith were here?"

"The Wraith are here?" Rodney shrieked.

"Were, past tense." Ronon pointed out.

"Naa, we saw the fireworks and decided to take a look up here and see what was happening." John explained, then smirked at her. "So, what's happening?"

"We almost got blown up!" Catherine added, jumping up to glare at them. "And we didn't have any weapons and had to use the fireworks we were supposed to deliver for-"

"You used all of them?" Rodney cut her off. "But I was looking forward to setting them off in Ze-er, outside the city limits."

"We can go back and get some more?" Dara offered, frowning as Catherine got pale.

"Oh no, I am not going back through that gate in a hurry! I'll walk home!" The genius replied.

"Are you sure there isn't any more in the back?" John asked.

Dara rolled her eyes and made a show of opening each container, wincing as a bag rolled off one of them and landed against her side.

Glaring at John as though it was his fault she opened the bag, and felt her jaw drop. 'How the hell does she hide all this stuff?'

"So…you two coming to Atlantis?" Ronon asked.

"Count me in." Catherine forgot her near death experience. Turning to Dara she smiled. "Apart from the nearly dying thing, this Guy Fawkes thing is fun, can we do it again next year?"


End file.
